


The Best McHanzo Fic Ever

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Jeenius.exe is experiencing technical difficulties, McDonald's, McHanzo - Freeform, da best fanfic evr, please try again l8r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Hanjo meets a smexyyy cowman.





	

Hanjo Shimooda just wanted to have one normal day. He didn't ask for this.

A cowboy had walked into the McDonalds Hanjo worked at and was acting like an idiot.

What the literal fuck did BAMF mean? Bad at making friends?

Regardless Hanjo had to put an end to this.

He pulled a bow and quiver out of his back pocket and aimed at the cowman.

"Ryuu ga waga teki wo IM LOVIN IT!!!" Hanjo yelled.

Ronald McDonald's essence burst out of the arrow bringing justice to the world,

With his last dying breathes, the cowman whispered, "I should have gone to Chipotle's..."

**Author's Note:**

> According to my mafia-au fic I'm dead lol. 
> 
> I wrote this while tired as shit.


End file.
